


Just a Little Tease

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece that started it all. My very first attempt at writting, and it was by accident. Hope you like it.

At the moment all I can do is tease. 

You see; we are too far away from each other for me to actually reach over and run my fingers through your hair…

Too far away to pull your face closer to mine so I can kiss you senseless…

Too far away for me to trail my nails down your skin, raising goose bumps all over your body…

Too far away for me to leave kisses all over your breast, your chest, and your stomach, abs, inner thighs, calves, knees, back of your knees…

Too far away for me to turn you over and kiss your back, and around to your front again…

Too far away to lick my way back to your inner thighs and then on to your pussy…

Too far away for me to feel how wet you get…

Too far away for me to smell you…

Too far away for me to taste you, to lick your lips, to lick and suck your clit…

Too far away, for me to put my fingers in you…

Too far away for me to drink down all you give as you cum…

We are just too far away…

 

6-16-03 DarXe


End file.
